Using an adhesive is a common technique for securing objects together. Multi-part adhesives harden by mixing two or more components which chemically react. The individual components are not adhesive by nature. The individual components react with each other after being mixed and show full adhesion only upon curing.
Epoxy is the cured end product of epoxy resins. Epoxy is also a common name for a type of strong adhesive used for adhering objects together and covering surfaces, typically two resins are mixed together before use. Epoxy resins may be reacted either with themselves or with a wide range of co-reactants. These co-reactants are often referred to as hardeners or curatives, and the cross-linking reaction is commonly referred to as curing. Heat curing epoxies consist of a pre-made mixture of two or more components that when heat is applied the components react and cross-link.
Many electronic devices require application of an epoxy for adhering together various device components. Conductive epoxies are particularly important for additionally providing electrical interconnection between two adhered device components. Unfortunately, some electronic devices, or more particularly one or more components with an electronic device, cannot handle high temperatures, such as greater than 100 degree Celsius, necessary for curing a conductive epoxy. Attaching device components with a conductive epoxy at temperatures below 100 degrees Celsius requires longer curing time periods, which is not acceptable for high speed automated fabrication processes.